My little pony: wedding a canterlot 2
by SakuraBallSeiyaMejoresAnimes
Summary: ¿que pasaría si esta ves la que se casa fuera Twilight? ¿ocurrirá algo malo e inesperado? pasen y lo descubrirán a medida que avanza la historia
1. Chapter 1

My little pony: wedding a canterlot 2.

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_**Hola gente, quiero decirles que es mi primer fic de my little pony y que por favor no sean crueles, espero lo disfruten n.n**_

Capitulo 1: una gran y triste noticia.

Era una hermosa mañana de sábado, los pájaros cantaban, las flores se mecían con la suave brisa que corría por la bella tierra de Ecuestria y el sol picaba en el imperio de cristal que cada día era más grande, más brillante y más hermoso que de costumbre. Habían pasado ya 3 años desde que coronaron a Twilight como la princesa de Ecuestria y hasta ese día no se sabía nada de ella.

Allí en los jardines imperiales se encontraban la Princesa Cadence y Shining Armor hablando y riendo muy animadamente…hasta que…

PLAF –uno de los guardias reales apareció de golpe y haciendo una reverencia dijo –alteza perdone usted pero le llego una carta muy urgente de la Reina Celestia.

-muchas gracias por traerla, ya puedes retirarte –dijo Cadence en forma muy amable.

El guardia se retiro.

-Shining amor, ¿Qué dice la carta? –pregunto Cadence muy curiosa.

-dice...

_Querido Shining Armor:_

_De seguro estas muy emocionado por la gran boda que se llevara a cabo en el castillo de canterlot…_

-¿boda? Yo no me entere de ninguna boda –Shining siguió leyendo.

_Yo haré oficial la ceremonia y me encantaría que tú y la princesa Cadence me ayudaran con los preparativos para la boda. Cadence, me encantaría que te encargaras de la música y la decoración para la boda… _

-¡fantástico! –dijo Cadence muy animada.

_Shining Armor, tu te encargaras de que la guardia real este en buena fila para cuando el novio y la novia se presenten._

_Espero verlos muy pronto._

_Cordiales saludos: la Princesa Celestia._

-pero no entiendo –estaba muy confundido -¿Quién se casara?

-mira, aquí hay otra carta –Cadence se la dio a Shining.

-dice…

_Quedan cordialmente invitados a la boda del guardia real Flash Sentry y…_

Shining se quedo sin aliento por lo que leyó -¿¡que!?... ¡mi hermana!

-tw…Twilight se casara… ¡es grandioso amor! Ay mucho que planear el vestido, los zapatos, la música, y… -Cadence se quedo en completo silencio al ver la expresión molesta de Shining Armor –amor… ¿Qué te ocurre?

-¿Qué no te das cuenta? Mi hermanita se casara, ella en muy joven para casarse aun es una niña, no puede casarse–dijo Shining un poco resignado.

-Shining, ella tiene 18 años ya no es una niña y si mal no recuerdo, ella acepto que yo me casara contigo y creo que tu también deberías aceptar que ella sea feliz y no tienes por que sentirte triste.

-si lo sé…pero, es que me cuesta pensar que mi pequeña ya es toda una pony adulta –dijo shining con nostalgia –pensar que tan solo ayer era una pequeña potranca que necesitaba la ayuda de su hermano mayor, y ahora ha crecido tanto que no me di cuenta que algún día ella se iva a casar.

-lo sé shining, a mi también me cuesta creerlo, pero la vida es así cielo todos nos enamoramos con el paso del tiempo.

-y sabes que es lo que más me molesta –Cadence lo escucho muy atenta –yo sé quien es flash sentry, pero no lo conozco lo suficiente como para dejar a twilie en sus cascos y me molesta que mi hermana no me lo allá presentado antes de tomar una decisión así de importante…al parecer mi opinión ya no le importa –dijo shining con un poco de resentimiento en su voz.

-cariño no digas eso, porque sabes que no es verdad.

-bueno como sea…iremos a canterlot en este instante y hablare con twilight.

-supongo que la vas a felicitar por lo menos –dijo Cadence con un tono de burla.

-si felicitar y luego le echare un par de cosas en cara.

Y así emprendieron su viaje rumbo a canterlot.

_Continuara…_

_**Es mi primer fic de my little pony repito no sean crueles u.u por favor**_


	2. Chapter 2

My little pony: wedding a canterlot 2.

**_Nota de la autora:_**

**_Hola gente, les traigo un nuevo capítulo disculpen la tardanza y disfrútenlo n.n_**

Capitulo 2: mi nombre es Flash Sentry.

Estaban en el carruaje real, dirigiendo su rumbo a canterlot. Cadence, estaba más que emocionada por la boda de Twilight, pero Shining Armor se veía muy molesto, mirando hacia a fuera intentando ocultar su enojo.

-cariño, ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto Cadence un poco preocupada.

-¿Qué?...oh, si no es nada, solo estaba recordando viejos tiempos es todo –dijo él con un tono de melancolía.

-oh amor, ella solo se casara no se irá a vivir a la luna –dijo ella con un tono divertido.

-lo sé, lo sé…a mi no me importa que ya sea una mujer o que allá crecido, para mí siempre será mi pequeña –dijo él con cariño.

-y creo que es un pensamiento muy dulce…pero no crees que ya estas exagerando con esto, ella quiere casarse y es su felicidad amor.

-¿crees que sea una exageración el hecho de que mi hermana, no confió en mí para presentarme a su futuro esposo antes de casarse? –dijo él un poco resentido.

-… -Cadence no dijo nada.

-pues yo no lo creo –dijo el bajándose del carruaje.

Ya habían llegado al castillo de canterlot, y justo en el trono estaba sentada twilight revisando unos pergaminos que les habían mandado sus amigas desde Ponyville. Twilight al ver a su hermano se alegro mucho, pero el entro a la sala con una cara de muy pocos amigos (cosa que twilight ve muy pocas veces).

-¡hermano, hola! –Dijo ella saltando hacia su hermano, pero se detuvo al ver su expresión de enojo – ¿Qué ocurre hermano?, ¿todo esta bien? –pregunto ella un poco preocupada.

-claro que sí, todo esta bien, absolutamente todo esta bien –shining hablo con un sarcasmo muy amargo –esta Super bien que mi hermana no me allá presentado a su futuro esposo antes de casarse –dijo el mostrando todo su enojo.

-no creí que esto te importaría así… -dijo ella muy apenada –es que ahora tengo demasiadas labores como princesa y es por eso que no te lo presente personalmente –dijo ella con una voz que denotaba arrepentimiento –y además…tuve miedo.

-miedo, ¿de que? –pregunto él un poco más calmado.

-miedo de que no aceptaras mi casamiento, de que te molestaras y no aceptaras a mi futuro esposo–dijo ella con la cabeza gacha.

Shining entendió lo que ocurría, su hermana no quería que se enojase con ella por eso no le presento a su supuesto novio. El tomo su rostro y le sonrió.

-oye…eres mi hermanita y lo último que quiero es que sufras, así que yo voy a aceptar tu casamiento…siempre y cuando me lo presentes primero de acuerdo –dijo el ya más contento.

-en serio… -dijo ella muy feliz -¡hermano eres el mejor, te adoro! –twilight se abalanzo y lo abrazo, él le devolvió el abrazo más fuerte.

-también te adoro…

Justo cuando entro Cadence a la sala del trono.

-Eww que bonita escena –dijo ella muy conmovida.

-¡Cadence! –amabas se acercaron.

"rayos de sol al despertar, choca los cascos y luego a saludar" –dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-hacia tiempo que no nos vemos twilight –dijo Cadence.

-si es cierto…oh, oh mi novio esta a viniendo –dijo ella emocionada –ahora lo conocerán.

Pasaron unos minutos, cuando de repente vieron entrar a un guardia real, de test anaranjada, ojos azules al igual que su melena.

-¡Twi! hola amor…-dijo el acercándose a twilight, se notaba que estaba muy feliz de verla.

-hola cariño –dijo ella acercándose al, y justo frente a shining, ambos se besaron muy apasionadamente.

Shining no dijo nada, pero se enojo con aquel beso, no estaba acostumbrado a ver que besen a su hermana.

-hermano, Cadence, el es mi futuro esposo…Flash sentry.

-es un placer… -dijo Cadence con una sonrisa muy grande.

-el placer es mío princesa Cadence –él se inclino ante ella.

-valla twilight sí que es muy caballeroso –dijo ella.

-es un placer conocerlo a usted también, príncipe –él se inclino ante shining armor también.

-el placer es mío –dijo el muy serio.

-creo que ahora podremos conocernos –dijo flash con una sonrisa.

-si, ¿por que no vamos a tomar el te? –dijo twilight.

-me parece bien –dijo shining sin mucho humor.

Tendría que esforzarse por conocer a prometido de su hermana…aunque él no quisiera.

Continuara…


End file.
